royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Swan Boy
The Swan Boy also known as Oden, Is the most ballet dancer of Swan Lake, When he was a baby, he was adopted to Odette and her daughter Duchess Swan. Like his daughter Fardette BlackSwan, He is one jealous ballet dancer. When he was 14, his mother is permanently stuck in swan form and he now he lives with his step-father Rothbart. Personality The Swan Boy is vindictive and spiteful after his ending, and he is willing to risk any chance at companionship with his fellow students to get a better one. He appears to think that if he is able to get one of them to give up or lose their Happily Ever After. He is like Duchess Swan's feelings, except he sometimes get a revenge from someone else. And for his talents, he wants to be a better dancer than everyone else at Ever After. Appearance The Swan Boy has pale skin and gorgeous black hair with little streaks of red and white. He wears ballet boy makeup with brown eyeliner on his waterline and wears pink eyeshadow. His accessories are his red button with 3 feathers and the same a hairpin 3 white feathers on the side of his head. Setting As a child, he lives in Swan Lake with his adopted mother and his step-father Rothbart. He now lives in Plumfield, along with Dan and Nat. Friends He is true best friends with The Court Jester named Courten and Dan Kean. He became friends with Courten when they were cute adorable playful boys. They love to clown around and doing pranks. But now as teenangers they became the we are number one villians club. Together they became true best friends forever ever after. He is also good friends with Rumpelstiltskin Jr. too. Romance His romance is the Black Swan Lady named Francina. In his story, he must marry the White Swan Lady named Olenna. But instead, he decided to marry Francina, because Rothbart forced him. But he does not mind to marry a black swan, he seems to enjoy in. Now he is the husband of Francina and the step-husband of Olenna. Pet He has a female white peacock named Princess Feathers. She nows lives in Swan Lake with the rest of the Trumpeter Swans. Powers Like his children Fardette and Peyton, He has unlimited swan powers. He can walk on water, fly, swim, and even transform into a swan. Early Life A long time ago, he was adopted to Odette and her daughter Duchess Swan. He became friends with Courten when they were cute adorable playful little boys at the wonderland fair. They love to clown around and doing prankful pranks. When he was a boy, he was a sweet, adorable charming boy and he loves to do his dances. This is was before he gets jealous. At the age of 8, became jealous because he was in 2nd place of the talent show, He always wanted to win in 1st place. And that's how he became so selfish. At the age of 14, his mother is permanently stuck in swan form and he now he lives with his step-father Rothbart. Swan Boy and Courten became the we are number one villians club. Together they became true best friends forever ever after. In his story, he must marry the White Swan Lady named Olenna. But instead, he decided to marry Francina, because Rothbart forced him. But he does not mind to marry a black swan, he seems to enjoy in. Now he is the husband of Francina and the step-husband of Olenna. He is now going to be a black swan after his white swan form. And he is unlike his mother because he is not a Mute Swan. That means, His real parents are Trumpeter Swans. Today, He now returns to Plumfield and now there is a small lake full with of Trumpeter Swans.'' Class Schedule * General Villainy * Advanced Ballet * Dance Class-is * Advanced Ballet * Muse-ic * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Bio: Child/Children: Fardette BlackSwan and Peyton WhiteSwan Story: The Swan Boy Roommate: David Larible Secret Heart's Desire: Becoming a true trumpeter swan!! I so proud of myself!! In fact, I want the be better than everyone. Huh!! My "Magic" Touch: Not only can I change into a white swan, I can change into my black swan form. too But only at night. Oh! And I can dance on water too. Storybook Romance Status: My only true love is a Flapper Black Swan Girl Francina!!! I know she will ask me out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: OOOH!! Whenever I give a honk like getting confused. I make honking sounds and my true trumpeter feathers starts flying. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-is and Advanced Ballet. Haha!! I'm going to be the best trumpeter dancer at Ever After High. My feathers will give me to bow of my best dancing talents. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic!! I can't sing so good!!! I sound like a white goose!! Best Friends Forever After: Courten Jester, Fairy Tales of a swan feather flock together. Just what I want to say!! Duh!!! Outfit:Original He wears a white ballet leotard with black leggings and black ballet shoes with white socks on. And his collar are feathers behind his neck. Trivia * Did you know that the Swan Boy can turn into his black swan and white swan form. * He is a coward of horrorness. * He wants to be more better than Laura Red. * He is destined to become a Swan Prince. * He looks more like two boy actors Bug Hall and Ben Cook. * Oden is good at playing poker. * His favorite foods are pineapples and hard-boiled eggs. * His favorite dessert are swan-shaped sugar cookies. He used to love them when he was a boy. * On his good side, He is very graceful, charming, and so so so precious and also in his childhood memory. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Boys Category:Parents Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:The Swan Boy Category:JanelleMeap's OCs